


Reload

by Miizurichan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Drama, Others Mentioned - Freeform, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mere weeks after Mizuki has fully recovered, he's back at the hospital. However, Sly is the one in trouble this time, but Mizuki supposes it's just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reload

**Author's Note:**

> This plot is so jumbled up but I like it either way  
> the fandom needs more non-abusive mizusly because sly would never abuse mizuki.  
> enjooy!  
> (in the same timeline as Discharge)

Mere weeks after Mizuki is well enough to get out of his wheel chair and walk on his own, he’s right back where it all began. However, it’s not because he’s hurt again, oh no. 

He should have seen it coming, really, but for some reason he didn’t. He supposed the time without Sly made him partly forget this side of him. 

As he walks into the hospital room, he’s met with a pillow to the face. “I don’t want any painkillers damnit!” His voice sounds so rough and angry that Mizuki wonders just what happened. 

“I’m not going to force anything into you, Sly.” Mizuki looks at him after the soft sound of the pillow hitting the ground has come. Sly says nothing more, but his shoulders slump forward along with his head. Regret, shame. That’s what his body language tells Mizuki he’s feeling. 

With a soft sight, he sits down on the other end of the bed and reaches forward to cup Sly’s face but his hand is slapped away. He doesn’t try to force the issue, but he moves closer and frowns. “Sly, do you want to talk about it?” He keeps his gaze on Sly who just sighs and lays down so his head is in Mizuki’s lap. 

“What’s there to say? I got in a fight. Countless nights I promised I wouldn’t, yet I already got in a fight. Ended up here of all stupid places too.” He’s frowning and Mizuki can tell his ribs and his torso is bruised by the way his breathing his irregular. 

It worries him, but he’s set on not letting it get to him. “I still want to know.” Mizuki strokes his fingers through the long strands of Sly’s hair and first now notices the marks on his neck. 

Sly sighs and turns over slightly, his lip is split and there’s large bruise on his left cheek. “I ran into Trip and Virus. I tried to avoid getting physical but they said some really bad stuff and I just lost it. Then they just had to bring out Welter and Hersha.” He frowns and reaches down to lift up his hospital gown, showing a bandage around his thigh and a large, thick bandage around his side. 

Mizuki doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say at this point. However, there’s one thing that remains on his mind “Did they-”

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence as Sly snorts. “You and I both know they’re practically insane, but they don’t do that. Much like their allmates, they stalk and play before having their feast. Scratch is different, Mizuki.” Sly sits up slowly, although almost everything hurts as he does. “I know what you thought of, but it didn’t happen.” 

Sly looks up at Mizuki and meets his eyes for the first time since Mizuki came into the room. Mizuki looks at him with an unexplainable expression but Sly can still see the fear and sadness behind it. It pains him to look at it, so he lays down with his head on Mizuki’s lap once again. 

Mizuki’s hand returns to stroke his hair and it relaxes him, even if he can feel Mizuki’s hand tremble. “I just want to go home, Mizuki. I hate hospitals and I can take care of me, and you can take care of me.” 

Sly doesn’t bother looking up to confirm that Mizuki thinks the same. They’ve both had more than enough of hospitals for a lifetime and more. No good memories linger in hospitals for them. 

\----------

It didn’t take much to convince the doctors it was best for Sly to be at home, but it didn’t exactly surprise Mizuki. Sly had a habit of being even rowdier when he was injured and in pain. 

Mizuki could remember that clearly from before Sly had his own body and he got into fights regularly. Even back then, he fought the most with Trip and Virus. 

When everything was cleared with the hospital, Mizuki made his way back to the hospital room and was met with the sight of Sly trying to get into his pants. “Hey now, let me help you.” 

With a completely straight face, Mizuki blatantly ignored Sly’s protests as he helped him get his pants on, then his shirt, before his jacket is finally put on. “This is so embarrassing, I fucking hate this.” He wrinkles his nose but Mizuki pays it no mind. 

“Well, you can’t go home in a hospital gown, can you?” Mizuki smiles softly at him and lifts him up to hold him gently in his arms. “I’m assuming you wouldn’t want to be rolled around in a wheel chair.” 

“Hell no. I’d rather have you carry me.” Although he’s not entirely comfortable with the situation, he gets as comfortable as he can get while Mizuki holds him and starts walking. His wounds ache, but this way he gets to keep some dignity. 

\--------------

When they get to the apartment, Mizuki presents a long list of dos and don’ts from the doctor. While he does listen, he almost falls asleep twice so he figures it might be best just to let Mizuki handle his treatment. 

“You haven’t been listening to a word I’ve said, have you?” Mizuki sighs exasperated and Sly shrugs slightly. “Not really, but can’t you just spoil me? I spoiled you all while you were recovering.” He grins and Mizuki can’t help but flop down beside him on the bed. 

“Fine, I’ll spoil you all you want.” He huffs and leans in to press a kiss to Sly’s unbruised forehead. “That speaks for itself.” Sly looks at Mizuki, but he doesn’t smile. The bruised cheek prevents him from doing so, but Mizuki still sees the smile in his eyes. 

Mizuki kisses his hair gently before he sits up and reaches for his phone, but he doesn’t get far before Sly clears his throat. “And you can start by laying beside me, and not calling Aoba.” Sly lays comfortably against the pillows, but the look on his face held no room for bullshit. 

“I wasn’t going to call Aoba.” Huffing slightly, Mizuki moves back to where he was, laying beside Sly on his side. 

“You were, you can’t lie to me Mizuki. You’re an open book.” Sly hums lowly and leans his head against Mizuki’s shoulder. 

“…whatever. You just focus on getting better.” Sly can tell Mizuki is embarrassed, but that makes him all the more adorable to him. “Oh I am. I am definitely focusing on how you’re going to spoil me rotten.” Sly turns his head as much as he can muster without feeling too much pain, to look at Mizuki. 

“That- I don’t know what you’re thinking but you should cut it out.” 

“Who says I’m thinking anything? Aren’t you the one who’s thinking a bit dirty over here?” 

“Who says it was dirty?!” 

“The fact that you’re freaking out says it all, doesn’t it?” 

Mizuki is completely silent after this and Sly assumes he’s hit the jackpot. He can’t help but tease Mizuki sometimes. He’s just way too cute when his brows knit together and his cheeks flush slightly. Although it’s somewhat hard to notice under his dark skin, Sly can still see it. 

He might be injured, he might have broken a promise, but Mizuki wasn’t mad at him. He was worried. It didn’t make him feel much better, but it was better than Mizuki being mad at him. 

Sly can’t help but let out a small chuckle at the sight of Mizuki pouting and crossing his arms over his chest. “Aww, come on now, my sweet, sweet peach.” 

The sudden use of the pet name seems to make Mizuki able to function properly again, but he’s still embarrassed. “You’re such an idiot sometimes.” Mizuki rolls over and leans his face to Sly’s shoulder. A low snort escapes Sly as he closes his eyes. “But I’m your idiot so it doesn’t matter.” Sly smiles as wide as he can with the bruised cheek when Mizuki laughs lightly against his shoulder. 

He’s injured, he’s in pain, but that’s okay. Just as he was there for Mizuki, Mizuki will be there for him. That’s enough to make him relax, enough for all the post-fight tension to leave. 

Mizuki is still worried, but with Sly at home with him, he can relax a bit more as well. He’s pretty sure he’ll end up calling Aoba after Sly falls asleep either way.

**Author's Note:**

> is it really that graphic.. i don't think so.. hmmm


End file.
